Junior Mints
by Sparkle and Fade
Summary: This is my new series, IM STILL KEEPING "HARRY AND ?" THOUGH! byut please R/R NO FLAMES!
1. Junior Mints

A/N hey there everyone! Well I have come to my decision. Because all of you like the Ginny Harry fic, I will continue along that path. But I have also decided to start my Lily James fic. It's call Junior Mints. (I was hungry) so when you see Harry and ? Part ?? Then that that's the old one but if you see Junior Mints that's the new one. Hope ya'll like it! 

  
  


**JUNIOR MINTS**

**by Little Charly**

"Life is Like a leaf in fall. The wind blows it about. Not knowing where it'll land. Not knowing who you'll meet, not know what will happen once you do meet them. Not knowing true love, not knowing true dislike. Not knowing true pain until you are faced with it." - Me

  
  


**"Hmm, this one is tricky. I must think of this. Bravery! Ooo that's a good trait. I think young Lilian Evans that you will be the best off, if you are in GRYFFINDOR!"**

**"Lily, I love you"**

****

**"Lily! I need you!"**

****

****

**Lily sat at a table in Gryffindor tower, thinking back. Thinking back to her past years at "Hogwarts." It was her 7th year at the infamous school. Thinking back to the years of good times, love, happiness, pain, but the best of those was love. Although at first meeting James Potter and Lily disagreed. But in there 5th year it had all changed. Thinking back it was very romantic. She flashed back. **

  
  


******It was a cold windy day during Christmas break when it happened. Lily was outside walking when she heard a voice. **

**"Lily wait up!" she turned around and saw his face. Bright red, shown very strong with his wild black hair and light skin. **

**"What do you want James?" she said coldly.**

**"Wha-? Can't I just say a friendly 'ello?"**

**"James really what do you want? You know damn well this isn't a good day for me!" It wasn't, four Christmas' back Lily's beloved friend Daniel had died suddenly. She was always very distraught on Christmas, and James knew it.**

**"Oh, sorry." he said looking down. "I'll go."**

**"No, it's okay. Well if you want to you can go, but I could use the comfort." **

**"Okay then me lady." he said and hooked her arm through his. They walked around talking to one another. As it was growing dark James turned to Lily.**

**"Lily?" he said quite unlike himself. **

**"Uh huh?"**

**"Look at me, please." She had been looked down at the snow.**

**She looked up. Her green eyes twinkled.**

**"Lilian, I have something to tell you." **

**"Oh."**

**"Lilian Evan's, although we have had our differences, I've felt myself, slowly fall for you."**

**"Oh James." she said burying her head in his cloak. He lifted her head and looked at her, with his big brown eyes. She couldn't help it, she smiled a big smile and hugged him. "Me too!"**

**He took her in his arms and kissed her softly on her forehead. Shivers ran up and down her back. Then he kissed her nose, then her lips. Softly at first but steadily growing deeper. **

  
  


******Lily was snapped out of her dream world, by none other than James. He sat down. **

**"Hey bug, what's going on?" he said.**

**"Nothing beetle, just thinking of you."**

**"Were you now? Well aren't I special?"**

**"Only because of me." she said. He kissed her nose. "Wanna go somewhere?"**

**"Where?"**

**"Anywhere, with you of course." He took her hand and led her out of the tower to the hallway and out to the crisp fall grounds outside.**

  
  


**A/N**

  
  


**Sooo? You like? You hate? Keep going? For the love of god please stop? I don't know, remember my policy! The more flames the more fics! R/R!!!!! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Little Charly!**

****


	2. Junior Mints 2

A/N: ::Sigh:: I had a great day at school so this is gonna be a fluffy fic, hope ya'll like it!

  
  


JUNIOR MINTS

  
  


"One can live their life with no feeling, with no love, just hate, but how can one live their life so dull?"

  
  


James held Lily tight. They were sitting under a willow tree whispering to one another. 

"Beetle?"

"Bug?"

"I love you" James looked down at Lily after she had spoken these words. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Then her nose then her lips. She giggled. 

"What's so funny?" he asked with a mock sense of sorrow.

"You"

She reached up and kissed him back, deeply. 

"James?" she asked. "What do you think about Voldermort?"

"I think we're too young to be worried about him little bug."

"But I still am!"

"Hush." he whispered. "I will never let him come within distance of my little bug!" She giggled and drifted to sleep.

  
  


She was sitting somewhere. She was in her late 20's. There was a little baby next to her. He looked just like James but with her green eyes. It was a bit odd. She looked up and saw none other than James come down the stairs of the cottage she assumed was hers and his. He plopped down next to her. "Hey there my little bug"

"Hi Beetle. He kissed her cheek. She sighed and looked up at him. She breathed in. She smelled his cologne, the one he wore everyday. She couldn't help it. She reached up and gave him a hug. Then kissed his ear. "I love you Beetle!" There was a sudden knock on the door. Lily stood up but before she reached the door it crashed open and a cloaked figure walked through it. 

"Hello James Lilian."

"Get the hell out of my house." yelled James.

"No." it was Voldermort.

"We will duel." James said bravely.

"Fine."

"AVANDA KADARVA!"

James fell as if in slow motion to the ground. "BEETLE!" "NO!" "YOU BASTARD!"

"Hahaha! Now Lilian I can offer you a wonderful deal. You're a beautiful young women that could come in useful in my neck of the woods."

"NEVER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Speaking of sons and such." he chuckled darkly. "Hand me yours now."

"NEVER!"

"Your choice bitch." "AVANDA KADARVA!"

Lily woke up sweating in James' arms. "Bug? What's wrong?"

"Vol..de...mor...t killed you and then tryed to kill our son but... he killed me." James wrapped his arms around her protectively 

"Hush little buggy I'm here." He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her softly. She returned it with passion. They broke only for lack of air. They caught it again and kissed again. 

"Bug, I love you."

  
  
  
  


A/N well they're ya'll go. Hope you like it! 

  
  



End file.
